It's a Miracle
by CoriWhoWritesStuff
Summary: What's the only thing that can relax Severus Snape? Why, Remus Lupin, of course. One-shot, fluff, slash. SSRL. Naturally.


Notes: This is fun. That's the only basis for this story. Well, that and the fact that I was in a really bad mood the other day, so I needed to write something like this to cheer me up. I suppose it's a bit AU, since they're both professors and Severus OBVIOUSLY doesn't loathe Remus. :P Anyway, I didn't want to have to write a huge background on it, so there. And please forgive the fluffy-ness. (Although I'm rather fond of it, myself.)

--

**It's a Miracle  
**  
--  
  
"Good evening, Professor!"  
  
The door closed behind Remus Lupin with a snap, and the pleasant-faced man strode further into the room as Severus Snape, seated at his parchment-strewn desk, mumbled a reply that didn't sound even remotely like "good evening". Not bothering to look up, Severus continued to moodily peruse yet another dismal attempt at an essay. Remus stopped in front of him, head cocked to one side as he noticed the bit of parchment on top of the pile to Severus' left, which bore a large, freshly-inked 'D'.  
  
"Ouch. Another less than satisfactory session of homework grading, hm?"  
  
Severus grunted, and Remus smiled. "You shouldn't be quite so hard on your students, you know." The black-haired man finally deigned to look up at him, eyes cold.  
  
"I do not believe you are in a position to tell me how to run my classes, Lupin. Beyond that, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah..." Remus began, speading his hands in front of him as if to ward off Severus' anger, "Of course not. Just a suggestion. And you left your door unlocked. If that's not an invitation for company, I don't know what is. I didn't see you at dinner..."  
  
"Yes, well, some of us do not have the time--" here he paused while making a sweeping motion in the air over his desk "--to engage in such frivolity."  
  
"Severus..." Remus said, slightly shocked, "dinner is not _frivolity_."  
  
"When I have a mountain of garbage to wade through, it is," Severus sighed, attempting to return his attention to the essay. Remus spent a small amount of time shuffling his feet and gazing at the walls; the shelves loaded down with various strange ingredients provided plenty to look at, but after staring at something that looked a little too much like an overlarge brain suspended in green fluid, he decided that was enough. He cleared his throat cautiously, and Severus' head jerked upward.  
  
"You're still _here_?"  
  
"Er... yes." Remus smiled apologetically. "Like I said, you seem to need some company."  
  
"Lupin, these essays will not grade themselves."  
  
"I know that. But here, just take a little break with me... I brought you a gift, anyway." The werewolf's smile turned sheepish as he took a small bottle of gin out of his threadbare coat pocket and held it up so Severus could see.  
  
"I simply.. couldn't..." The stern professor's carefully composed expression seemed to be slipping. Remus held the bottle out a little closer, sloshing the liquid around enticingly, enjoying the sight of Severus' eyes darting back and forth in indecision. "Oh, hell," Severus finally sighed, throwing the parchment down dismissively. "I do deserve a break. Longbottom is attempting to explain in this essay that the Draught of Living Death is a potion which creates zombies."  
  
Remus laughed, his golden eyes glittering with mischief as Severus stood up and approached him. Severus tried to take the bottle, but Remus snatched it out of reach with another one of his indomitable smiles.  
  
"You said it was a gift."  
  
"Well, I believe I lied. If you want this, you have to sit with me for awhile... Oh come now, Severus, there's no need to scowl so. Just sit with me in front of the fi--" Frowning, he turned around abruptly to eye the empty fireplace. He produced his wand from inside a second pocket, and pointed it at the cold grate, muttering a quick "_Incendio_". A burst of flame rose up, brightening the dank room considerably.  
  
"There!" He quickly pocketed both wand and gin, and turned back to Severus. "As I was saying, sit with me in front of the fire." Gesturing at the single black leather armchair in front of the now roaring blaze, he took a step closer to his fellow professor.  
  
"There is only one chair, Lupin," he snapped in annoyance before starting to pull out his own wand. "I can easily conjure up--"  
  
"Oh, no," Remus said cheerfully, "one will do." He quickly stepped forward and plucked Severus' wand out of his hand, placing it aside on the desk.  
  
"Lupin..." Severus began dangerously.  
  
"Come along," Remus replied, his bright smile not slipping in the least as he put a hand on Severus' arm and led him toward the chair.  
  
"But... where are you..." Realization only dawned on him as they reached the chair and Remus sat, then easily pulled the potions master down on top of his lap. The sandy-haired man had to bite back a laugh at his companion's outraged expression, and the way he sat so stiffly upright.  
  
"_Lupin_," Severus hissed, "this is _undignified_."  
  
"I'll say it is," Remus chuckled, wrapping an arm around Severus' thin waist. "You've had enough dignity for one day. Relax."  
  
"I will _not_." So saying, Severus made a move to stand, but was restrained quickly by the circle of both of Remus' arms. Not about to give up, he flailed out with his own arms, which Remus had unfortunately forgotten to factor into his grip.  
  
"Goodness," he proclaimed mildly, shortly after a rather sharp elbow had caught him in the face, "you _are_ in a mood, aren't you?"  
  
"Damnit, Lupin, let me _up_."  
  
"What, so you can throw jars at my head because I've truly offended your straight-laced sensibilities? I don't think so." Severus merely thrashed harder and growled as many swearwords as he could think of while the lycanthrope struggled to grab hold of his arms as well, unfortunately only accomplishing this after he had received another hard elbow to the stomach.  
  
"Oof. Ah... now that one will cost you, my dear Professor."  
  
"What are you going to do, deduct points?" Severus snarled, still squirming despite being totally restrained.  
  
"No, I was thinking of something a little more physical," Remus smiled in reply. "Gods, your arse is bony. Do _stop_ moving."  
  
"Let. Me. UP."  
  
"I will not. Calm down." Remus pulled Severus closer, turning him so that he was forced to put his head near the stronger man's shoulder. "Calm down, Severus," he repeated again, rocking him slightly.  
  
"Don't... stop... stop treating me like a bloody child," Severus spat, although he still relaxed a bit in spite of himself. But Remus only continued to repeat soft, calming words to him, holding him gently yet firmly until it was finally no longer necessary to restrain his arms. Indeed, Severus went so limp that Remus looked down sharply in concern, but the dark-haired man was merely relaxed with his head against Remus' shoulder, his eyes a bit unfocused yet lucid.  
  
"You see?" Remus whispered gently to him. "You can do it." These words seemed to make Severus come back to himself, and he suddenly curled up more comfortably, snaking one arm over Remus' shoulder and pressing his face against the hollow of his neck. Slightly startled, Remus just blinked for a few seconds before the smile returned, and he reached up to work his fingers through the tangles of black hair. "Nice, isn't it?"  
  
"Nnnggh," Severus replied, muffled against Remus' neck. The werewolf laughed softly, continuing to stroke the other man's hair, taking great pleasure in being able to relax his usually stiff friend. They spent a good deal of time this way, simply sitting together, Remus' hand caressing Severus' shoulder, arm, and side while Severus only breathed softly against Remus' skin.  
  
After what seemed like a long time, Severus finally moved, leaning back enough so that he could look Remus in the face. His expression was much softer now, but still contained a hint of suspicion. Remus offered him a gentle smile.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because. You know what you mean to me. You've been so tense, I hate seeing you that way. Like you're about to break, you're so brittle. And, er... also..."  
  
"_Also_?" Severus demanded.  
  
"Well, you see... several of the students have mentioned... ah... in my hearing... that you have been a little extra... I won't use their word, but... _tetchy_... lately..." The scowl was in imminent danger of returning, so Remus leaned forward and pressed his lips against Severus'. This caused him to relax again almost immediately, at least until the two broke apart.  
  
"They _what_? This is the real reason you--"  
  
"No, it's the lesser reason. Much lesser. Everyone knows that Professor Severus Snape could never be completely persuaded to give up his crankiness. And so... I'm just softening you up a bit. For me. And alright, for them too. I know how you can get from personal experience."  
  
Severus was starting to growl again, but Remus simply nipped at his earlobe with his slightly sharp teeth. "Now, now, Sev... let's not undo all my hard work at once." Ignoring the other man's affronted expression, Remus continued to nibble at his ear, neck, and lips in rapid succession, ending this by pressing a multitude of soft kisses to every inch of exposed flesh he could reach, leaving the victim of his affection gasping for breath.  
  
"A... ah... Lu-- _Remus_... ahh..."  
  
"Right then," Remus said at last, satisfied. "That's enough to be getting on with, I believe." He peered into Severus' slightly dazed and highly aroused black eyes. "You've got a lot of homework to grade, Professor."  
  
"D... damn you..."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Remus watched in great amusement as Severus stood up, then stumbled, vainly trying to straighten his clothes, but really only succeeding in pulling them farther out of place. Standing up himself and walking back to the front of the desk again, he continued to watch Severus until the black-haired man had sat and shakily retrieved Longbottom's essay.  
  
"Have a good time of it, love. I'll see you later."  
  
"Lu... Remus."  
  
The werewolf turned at the door to look back questioningly. "Yes?"  
  
"The... the..." Severus gestured at him weakly; Remus knew what he wanted but only grinned wickedly.  
  
"Yes, Severus?"  
  
"The... the gin... you said..."  
  
"Ah, you're right! Silly of me." Striding back to the desk, he produced the bottle and set it down in front of Severus. "Wouldn't recommend you drink that until after you're quite though," he suggested with a wink. Then he was gone.  
  
Severus looked from the paper to the bottle to the door several times. He wondered if he could catch up with Remus now, or if he really could wait until _all_ the bloody papers were graded.  
  
---  
  
The next day's Potions class was quite surprised that Professor Snape not only didn't have any essays to hand back, but also only deducted roughly half the amount of House points that he usually did.  
  
Most attributed these things to a miracle, and not to Remus Lupin.  
  
------  
  
Heehee. I apologize. FORGIVE ME. I love Snupin to bits though, and it did cheer me up. Mwah.


End file.
